The Lion's Roar
by athoscountess
Summary: A bad guy with feelings, his unstable right hand and a sacrifice to save someone else's life show Tony that not everything is black and white and that there are more important things in life than himself.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HI! I was trying to get someone here to betaread this, but for some reason I wasn't able to. The site was acting kinda funny, so I posted in order to see if I could get someone insterested in doing some beta reading for me! Thanks in advance!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE:<strong>

Tony felt his knees give up on him. He ungraciously fell to the floor. He felt hands on him, picking him up, guiding him. It was like an out of body experience. He saw himself being thrown on a bed and felt the hands return, this time, unzipping his pants, taking off his clothes. There was nothing he could do but watch it all happen. The hands returned with lips that were mapping his throat, spreading spit all over him. The hands grabbed his face to keep it still while the lips claimed his.

Tony was fighting against unconsciousness and tried to shake those hands off him, he tried to protest, but all his efforts were in vain. He soon found himself pliable and those lips returned on him.

Brian was looking for Tony everywhere. He had searched at the garden, by the pool, the bathrooms and some of bedrooms, even in the kitchen. He started thinking that Tony had actually stuck to his word and left without telling him.

* * *

><p>He saw the man take a sip from his vodka and also felt his eyes on him. Tony knew he had been watching him from afar for a while now and he chuckled to himself and decided to put up a show for the other man. He was moving along the music, his eyes never leaving the other man's. He even smiled, hoping to entice his admirer.<p>

After what seemed an eternity, the other man approached Tony, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, the other inside his pocket. He offered Tony a shy, nervous smile that gave Tony the impression that he didn't approach men that often. But Tony knew better; he knew that man changed bedmates with the same frequency that he changed his underwear.

"Hi," the man's shyness almost fooled Tony.

"Hi!" Tony smiled for effect and got closer to the other man. "I didn't think you would get the nerve to talk to me!"

"Why would you say that?" The man asked, still showing signs of shyness.

"You've been watching me dance all night" Tony said while getting closer to the man and making him move with him. "I didn't think that you'd be brave enough to talk to me. I almost took the bartender's bet that you'd be sitting in you chair over there all night, watching me dance. You actually beat my expectations."

"Well, I'm glad." The man was moving at Tony's rhythm and even dared to put an arm around his waist in order to bring them even closer than necessary. "I'm Brian, by the way."

"I'm Anthony, by the way." Tony offered with a smirk.

"Can I call you Tony?" Brian asked, using his other hand to grasp Tony's head and make him look into his eyes.

"Depends."

"on what?" Brian asked confused.

"On how much you're willing to pay, then, you can call me anything you want." Tony replied, winking at the end of the sentence.

"Wait! You're a hooker?" Brian seemed surprised.

"You didn't know?" It was Tony's turn to be surprised. "This is an open house. I thought you came to find yourself a nice date for the right price."

They had stopped dancing and were just looking at each other in wonderment. At that moment, Brian dropped his innocent façade and showed more confidence and cockiness than Tony had ever seen in someone. His attitude had changed.

"Yeah, I know." Brian said. "I was just checking if you wanted to give me a freebie."

"Hey, you may be a cutie, but I don't do anything for free" Tony answered, deciding to turn around and follow another man who had grabbed his ass. "You touch, you pay, my friend".

"I'm not worried;" the man said. "Whatever your price is, I'm pretty sure that I can afford you, baby" He gave Tony the dirtiest smile anyone could manage without being naked. Tony rubbed himself against the other man's body, the same he had done with Brian.

"I'm glad" Tony responded with a smile of his own.

Brian saw red. He grabbed Tony by the elbow and roughly pushed him away from the other man with enough force to rip Tony's sleeve.

"Back off, buddy," Brian's stare was cold as ice.

"hey!" Tony yelled. "this is an Armani you just ripped off!"

"I was with him!" the man protested.

"I was with him first. And. No one touches what's mine".

* * *

><p><strong>I hope someone's willing to edit this story for me. Please feel free to offer any advice, since obviously English is not my first language and grammar is not my forte.<strong>

**Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again, still no beta :( I've submitted the story to some people and haven't heard from them :( :( If anyone is willing to beta read this, please, PM me. Thanks ;-)**

A/N: Just wanted to say that some parts of the story are told out of sequence.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

"Ok." Tony placed himself between the men fighting for his attention. "Enough. I don't want any problems. It's bad for business." He turned to the unknown man to address him. "I'm sorry, man; but he was actually here first. Rain-check?" he pause waiting for an answer. "Please?" He added when he saw the other wasn't going to let go that easily. "Thanks."

The man left without a word, but not before trying to cause Brian harm with his stare.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony demanded, his tone of voice controlled, but strong. "Are you trying to get me into some kind of trouble?" He looked at Brian with defiant eyes. "If they find out I caused a fight, they won't let me come to one of this things ever again."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing, huh?" Brian replied and grabbed Tony again. Tony went reluctantly. "Let me make it up to you. What do you say we leave this place and go somewhere else more interesting?" He punctuated his words with kisses along Tony's collarbone.

"And you think that I'd want to sleep with you after that Neanderthal display?" Tony sounded disinterested. "I may sleep with people for money, but I still get to choose who I sleep with."

"Come on," Brian insisted. "it doesn't have to be sexual, I just want company. I'll pay"

"Even if I don't put out?" Tony was incredulous.

" Told ya, I just want some company." Brian's smile could rival Tony's any day.

"okay."

"Great. Let's get out of here."

Brian grabbed Tony's hand and let him outside the party. Another guy followed them outside.

McGee was looking from his seat at the bar. He turned around to take a sip from his drink.

"He's in." he said to apparently no one.

* * *

><p>"You want him to do what?" Gibbs was practically yelling. Almost everyone in the room ran for cover. Almost.<p>

"We need someone to be as close to possible to Lyon in order to get as much information we can." The SecNav's voice was a contrast to Gibbs.

"But like this? Does it have to be Tony?" Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing. He may be acting out o character right now, but this was Tony, and he was feeling a little over protective. "I don't think he will agree to do it."

"There are five marines' lives at stake!" Director Vance interjected. "And who knows how many more if Lyon manages to sell all the secrets those marines possess."

"Aren't you asking too much, Leon?" Gibbs whispered.

"We need to find those marines, agent Gibbs, and we need to find them soon. I don't care what it takes!" The normally composed director of NCIS took a deep breath in order to calm himself. "I understand that this puts Agent DiNozzo in a very difficult, if not uncomfortable position," he said after the pause. "But they've been missing for three weeks now. It is in everyone's best interests that they are found before they are forced to reveal confidential information."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Director."

"It's for the greater good, Jethro." Director Vance didn't sound convinced himself.

"They're good people, Agents Gibbs," The SecNav tried to reason with Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Gibbs snapped his fingers on his way to Tony's desk, action that the latter translated into "follow me"; which he did. The silence was puzzling Tony and so did Gibbs attitude. Gibbs didn't say a word till they reached the elevator and when they did; Gibbs stopped it and turned to face Tony with a serious expression.<p>

"In a few minutes Director Vance is going to ask you to step into his office." Gibbs' tone was scaring Tony. In all the years he had been He hasn't heard that tone from his boss. "The Secretary of the Navy is there and also the head of homeland security. They are going to request your services for an undercover operation involving the disappearance of five marines three weeks ago." Gibbs paused for a few seconds and made sure to look at Tony straight in the eyes. "I just want you to know, Tony, that you can say no; I will stand behind you. You can say no, Tony." He grabbed Tony's head to make him look at him and make sure he was clear. "I'll support you in any decision you make. Understood?" He waited for confirmation from Tony. Once he got it, he started the elevator again.

Tony was flabbergasted. He didn't like it that the secretary of the navy was going to ask him to go undercover again after Cade. At least this time they had informed Gibbs beforehand, and apparently they had briefed him on his mission. But given Gibbs' reaction, Tony had the nagging feeling that something was going to go seriously wrong.

True to Gibbs' word, Director Vance had called Tony to his office and not only Tony found the SecNav and the guy from homeland security, but Fornell was also present. Their somber faces told Tony anything he needed to know about his mission.

After what seemed like an eternity, Director Vance and Fornell finished giving Tony all the details for his assignment and asked if Tony had any questions about it.

"Before you ask your questions, agent DiNozzo," the Secretary interrupted. "Let's make clear that contrary to what agent Gibbs told you, this is not a voluntary mission"

Gibbs was about to protest, when Tony spoke. "I don't think I'll be able to go undercover like this." he said. "I may not be able to sell it."

"I understand your hesitation, agent DiNozzo," The secretary continued. "but we don't have any other options. There are many lives at stake and not only the ones of the missing marines" he concluded.

"We've tried almost every other approach, Tony" Tony looked up surprised, because Fornell had never addressed him as "Tony" before. "We've failed every time. Two FBI agents were seriously injured trying to get close to Lyon. This is the one thing that we haven't tried yet, and according to the last intel we've got from one of our agents before he was left for dead, it could be the most effective."

"How do you know Lyon is going to take the bait?" Gibbs asked with a clipped tone.

"According to our Intel," Fornell explained, "he spends at lot of money on escorts. Male escorts." he added for emphasis. "He likes to have to whole experience; he likes to wine them and dine them and take them everywhere as if he wasn't paying them to spend time with him." Fornell paused for a second to gauge Tony's reaction to his words. He found none. "He even takes them to his business meetings with him, but" he continued. "He has very specific tastes: the guys must have class, not you're regular cheap whore; must like fine things, usually men who come from money, but were disowned by their family or were just too lazy to work to pay for their expenses and prefer to sleep around than an honest day's work"

"As much as we'd like to have this investigation handled by the FBI only, like it was from the beginning," Fornell looked at Gibbs before continuing. "You, agent DiNozzo, fit the profile."

"While I have to admit that there are some similarities with my past;" Tony protested, or at least tried to. "I've had my mother's money to rely on all these years. I've never stopped working since I got out of school."

"It's not just the background that fits the profile, DiNozzo," Vance elaborated surprising Tony and Gibbs. "The men he gravitates towards have all the same hair color, same eyes, general built; to be honest, the main reason you were called into this is because of your physical appearance. The fact that your background have some similarities with his preferences and that you happen to be an NCIS agent, well, those are just bonuses."

"If we're being honest here," The Secretary of the Navy added to the increased tension. "We're desperate. Plain and simple. Those marines have a lot of information on nuclear weapons and storage sites and research made on advance nuclear power. We cannot let Lyon get a hold of that kind of information and sell it to terrorists. Those marines have been trained to withstand many kinds of torture, I'm sure they wouldn't break that easily, but they've been missing for too long already and there's so much a person can take. If Lyon has the information already, we need to know to whom he sold it so we can make some damage control."

"You're basically pimping him out!" Gibbs was still objecting to the other men's idea. "Let's take a moment and say that Lyon takes the bait and brings Tony home with him, shall we?" he said. "Do you really think that all it would take for Lyon to start bringing Tony along with him to all his business affairs like a good little trophy to show off is some dirty dancing and a few dinner parties? Do you think it is fair to ask that from him?"

"Again, agent Gibbs, I understand all your complaints about this situation," the Secretary of the Navy countered Gibbs question with one of his own. "But let me ask you something, agent Gibbs," he raised his gaze to look Gibbs right in the eyes. "Would you have the same doubts had it been the case that Lyon liked women?" He knew it was a low blow, but Gibbs's silence was all he needed. "I didn't think so."

"I'll do it." Tony decided to stop this argument once for all. Gibbs looked up surprised. "They are right. This is bigger than you and me. I don't think I could get a good night sleep if something terrible happens because I was too proud to stop it."

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me!" Tony exclaimed wit childlike amazement after he was led to a Ferrari 458 Spider parked just outside the club.<p>

"You like it?" Brian asked his companion while standing behind him and taking the opportunity to touch his torso in a sensual way.

"You're kidding me?" Tony continued to express his awe. "This is a sweet car; you must be LOADED, men!" He allowed Brian to continue his exploring, but not before subtly moving away from the crotch trying to become familiar with his backside.

"Some people say driving it is better than sex" Brian suggestively whispered in Tony's ear. "Wanna drive it?"

Tony took that chance to turn away from Brian. "If they say that they haven't met me" He winked at Brian and headed for the car.

Brian got in the car too and once he started it and took a turn, he started massaging Tony's tight, but didn't try for anything else, and for that Tony was thankful. Tony tried not to cringe every time he felt Brian's hand going up and down his leg. He swallowed hard and tried to relax, but he didn't think he was fooling Brian. He noticed another car was following them. He supposed it was the man he saw standing a few feet behind Brian the whole time he was in the club.

"So," he tried to break the tension. He turned to look at Brian and plastered the best fake smile he could muster. "Where are we going?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you want to go?" Brian asked Tony with a smile that could compete with Tony's on his best day.

"I don't know; you're the guide." Tony replied, looking for tense and that sight made Brian laugh.

"Relax, Tony," He moved closer to his companion. "I can see you're nervous." He paused, trying to gauge Tony's reaction one more time. "Look," he continued. "I'm giving you the chance to choose the place; I thought we agreed to not expect anything from you tonight and I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I like you" Brian said as if that was the most evident thing in the world. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble. A night with no promise of sex? I guy like me doesn't have to pay to get laid, Tony".

"You're paying for me." Tony stated the obvious.

"I could get laid for free if I wanted to." Brian took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Tony. "I just wanted company."

"You could have gotten that for free too." Tony was trying to wrap his mind around the night's events. And if he was honest, he could not understand Brian's logic. He shook his head. "You do realize there are some holes in that theory of yours, don't you? Since you're paying for my time and all…"

"That's true." Brian agreed. "But I've got the feeling that you're not a gold-digger."

"You never know…"Tony countered. "I might be trying to scam you, and this skittish colt act may be a lie."

Brian laughed hard. "Believe me, buddy" He said. "I think money is the last thing you want from me." He looked directly at Tony. "I can see it in your eyes."

Tony thought for a moment that he had been made. Brian's look was unreadable and the smile that he gave Tony was mysterious. Tony had to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat and realized that for the first time in a long time he was at loss of words.

Brian just kept driving.

* * *

><p>They remained silent for the rest of the way and they finally got to a building Tony didn't find that impressive. He was suddenly thinking that Brian took him there to kill him because he found out that Tony was an NCIS agent.<p>

A hand on his face brought him out of his trance.

"Come on," Brian urged to follow him and left the car. When he saw that Tony didn't move, he went around the car and opened Tony's door for him. "Let's go up." Brian smiled again, but this time Tony felt like he had to smile back.

They reached an elevator and Brian startled Tony when he reached over him to push the button for his floor. Brian chuckled after seeing Tony's reaction.

"Relax, remember?" He said. "Just relax."

They reached their destination and got off the elevator. Brian opened up a door and Tony's mouth gaped open. _Now_ he was impressed. Behind the door was Brian's apartment. The decoration was simple yet magnificent somehow. It was conservative, but it looked as if a huge amount of money had been invested on it. Brian definitely had a good taste.

"Like it?" Brian, once again, interrupted Tony's thoughts.

"It's-" Tony tried not to look as bewildered as he felt. "nice."

"Just nice?"

"I've been kicked out of better places." He deadpanned but internally kicked himself for saying such a cliché. He scanned the place once more. "I need to make a phone call." He faced Brian and saw a look he again couldn't read directed to him. He decided to play safe. He went closer to Brian and whispered in his ear "Relax, remember? Just relax." He mimicked Brian's earlier words and dialed McGee's number.

Tony knew it was a risk to call McGee in front of Brian, but he needed to let the younger agent know that he was okay and he suspected Brian wasn't going to let him out of his sight any time soon, so he decided it was the only way to do it. So he called and made a show for Brian that he was talking to a concerned friend and that he was just trying to placate him.

"My best friend..." Tony explained after he had disconnected the call. "He always freak out when I do this. He thinks someone's gonna violate my honor." He winked at Brian.

"Can I" Brian moved a few steps to get closer to Tony. "do that?"

Tony put his hands on Brian's chest in order to keep him at an arm's length. "Told ya I wouldn't put out." Brian hung his head in between Tony's arms. That made Tony smiled again. "So, what now?".

Brian raised his head at the question. "What do you want to do? I guess we have to do anything you want." He took a few steps back.

"Is there a DVD player in this place?" Tony said the first thing that came to mind and could almost picture Ziva rolling her eyes.

Brian walked back to a wooden shelf and picked a remote control. He pressed a few buttons and, seconds later, a door was open to reveal a huge home theatre system and three shelves full of DVDs. "Any preferences?" He asked his guest.

For the second time that evening, Tony was speechless and he went to the shelves to look at the titles instead. There were classics, box office hits, indie films, foreign films, any genre Tony could think of. Even a few elusive titles Tony hadn't been able to find. Tony felt like a kid in a candy store.

Brian admired Tony's face from afar while the other man was going through his DVDs. He smiled at Tony's almost childlike reaction. He had liked Tony from the first time he saw him; he was in awe of the other man's beauty and he was getting more and more attracted by the little bits of personality he'd been able to discover in the few hours he'd known him.

"How many points did I just score?" Brian asked Tony, the smile still in place.

"I didn't know we were keeping score." Tony replied while he picked a movie from the shelf.

"Not even imaginary points?" Brian pressed.

"I should be the one worried about that." He dismissed. "This one?"

* * *

><p>After having talked to Tony, McGee called Gibbs. McGee had followed Tony's GPS signal to the seemingly abandoned building he was taken to. He thought Tony had tried to tell him that it was okay to go home and McGee was still thinking that it was not a good idea. He was still very shocked with everything involving the case because he knew that Tony, as any other straight man, would have issues against seducing another man to lure information, but he also knew that Tony understood the importance of finding those marines alive and stop the group of terrorists. The question now was, however, how far Tony was willing to go to solve this particular case.<p>

"Boss?" he said to Gibbs, trying to get confirmation or have someone else make that decision for him. "Should I stay with him? I think Tony tried to tell me that it was okay to leave, I'm not sure." McGee stuttered.

"If Tony was trying to tell you to leave, then that's what you should do, McGee." Gibbs replied not even sure of the decision himself. "He knows what he's doing."

"Aren't we going- I mean" McGee cleared his throat. "Shouldn't I stay in case Tony needs someone to back him up, Boss?".

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't think Lyon represents a threat against Tony;" He tried t reassure his agent and maybe himself too. "According to earlier reports, Lyon has no previous history of violence…" He stopped in front of Tony's empty desk. "Tony should be fine." He said a little more convincing. "Come back to the office, McGee."

* * *

><p>Gibbs had stayed late at the office, expecting Tony to call or send a message. Giving up, he went home at 2 a.m. to try to get some sleep; but he was too worried about Tony to do more than toss and turn in his bed. After and hour of that, he got out of bed and decided to work on his boat till morning instead.<p>

Around 6:00 a.m he headed to the office and after three stops for coffee, he finally crossed the building's main entry.

"Any word on DiNozzo?" He didn't bother to acknowledge Director Vance's presence in the room.

"Good morning to you too, Agent Gibbs." The Director's sarcasm was among the things Gibbs didn't want to suffer through without a fourth cup of coffee.

"What the hell are you doing here so early, Director?"

"Practicing my skills for making you miserable." The Director fired back. "I heard Agent DiNozzo hasn't called in."

Gibbs ignored the Director and walked towards McGee's desk. "Talk to me." He said.

"He hasn't reported yet, sir." McGee knew it wasn't the answer Gibbs was looking for, but it was the only one he has to offer.

"What about his cell phone?"

"Has been turned off." McGee instantly knew he had made Gibbs mad. He was about to make it worse. "According to the logs, The GPS had been disabled a couple of hours before the cell phone was turned off."

The Director had witnessed Gibbs's reaction. He figured he'd have to handle the situation carefully.

"when is his next check-in?" He asked McGee.

"In an hour."

"Let's see if he reports in an hour;" The Director opted not to address Gibbs. "If he doesn't, you go find him." He said and left to his office. He hoped Agent DiNozzo was okay because if he wasn't; the Director was sure that Gibbs would go crazy and shoot the place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Lyon's apartment, Tony woke up to see Brian sitting on a chair next to the bed, watching him.<p>

"Do you always do that?" he asked while he stretched his muscles.

"I was enjoying the view." Brian shrugged. "it was quite a sight."

"Well, it's a little bit creepy." Tony said rolling out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go," Tony informed him while he put on his right shoe. "I shouldn't have stayed the night." Tony also wondered how it was possible that he let his guard down and fell asleep. And on the first night! He didn't like that very much. He reprimanded himself mentally.

"Stay the day…" Brian suggested. "I can order us some breakfast and we can go wherever you want afterwards." Tony could see he was pleading.

"Why the interest?" Tony asked Brian, facing him for the first time since he woke up. "You didn't even got a kiss from last night, what makes me so special?"

"You're different."

"How can you tell?" Tony took two steps towards Brian. "You've known me for less than 12 hours."

"I have a feeling." Tony could see the sincerity in Brian's eyes and it confused him. "And I always trust my gut."

Brian took Tony's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Please?" He tried again.

Tony looked down. And once again, said the first thing that came to his mind. "I didn't bring my toothbrush."

"I have a spare…" Brian countered. "Besides, I don't mind morning breath."

Tony made a face. "That's…"

"hot?" Brian interrupted.

"Gross. Besides, I don't have a change of clothes and these ones smell like cigarettes."

"You're almost my size, you can wear mine." Brian raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Tony sighed. "There's nothing I can say that is going to convince you to let me go, right?" Brian shook his head. "Alright," Tony caved in. "I'll go home, change my clothes, call my friend and come back here in a few hours, how's that? He's probably freaking out"

"You don't need to go home," Brian insisted. "You can have my clothes, and you can call your friend from here." He picked up Tony's phone from the nightstand. "Go ahead," he said. "Call him."

Tony studied the phone in Brian's outstretched hand. He noticed it was turned off. He had fallen asleep around 3:30 am, after trying to convince Brian to go to bed. Tony had missed his check in already and he knew McGee was probably going bald with worry, but he couldn't risk it calling him again with Lyon in the room. Now it was his chance.

McGee was picking up some files from Tony's desk when he heard a phone ringing and it took him a minute to realize it was coming from his jacket. They had gotten a cell phone they could use that was untraceable to anything related to NCIS. He almost dropped it when he read the number displayed in the caller ID.

"Tony!" He almost yelled. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Hey, Tim." McGee had never been so glad to hear Tony's voice before. "Listen, I'm just calling you to let you know that I'm okay and that I'm going to be spending the day with the guy."

"Spending the day?" McGee was confused. "What do you mean? Tony, did you get anything?"

"I won't tell you that!" Tony's voice was loud over the phone. "That's between us."

"You can't talk right now because he's right there with you." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." A pause. "listen, tell LJ that I left my car at the bar and that I'm going to pick it up after lunch."

"I'll tell Gibbs to meet you there."

"Nice, thanks, Tim." Tony hung up after that.

McGee ran to the Director's office to tell him the news. He just hoped Gibbs wouldn't give him a hard time for telling the Director first.

* * *

><p>"You stayed." Brian said with a mischievous grin. He slowly closed in the space that separated them and grabbed Tony's sides.<p>

"Don't get your hopes up." Tony put a restraining hand on Brian's arm. "I still won't put out." He shook his head no. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I come with you'" Brian asked with a playful voice. Tony shook his head again. "Not even a kiss?" Brian didn't give up and he saw Tony considering the request. "Come on!" He objected. "I respected you last night and didn't touch you once, not a single hair." He saw Tony's mouth forming a protest. "and that was a huge effort on my part, I have a really bad case of blue balls." He searched Tony's eyes for a minute. "So… kiss?"

"Morning beath." Tony replied, moving his face away.

"Don't care." Brian whispered. His face was a few inches away from Tony's. He didn't even let Tony process what was going on and kiss him right on the lips.

Tony couldn't help but to feel aversion due the fact that he was being kissed by a man.

The kiss was slow at first. Brian had kissed him softly on the lips, as if he was afraid that if he went to fast, Tony might bolt; but when Tony didn't pull away, Brian took the opportunity to nudge Tony's lips open with his tongue. Tony gasped in surprise and Brian mistook it as permission to explore the insides of the other man's mouth. Tony had to clench his fists in order to avoid pushing Brian away. He thought about Gibbs and the marines and the fact that he hadn't signed up for this. Brian didn't seem to notice the tension in Tony's body or maybe he was just simply ignoring it.

The kiss went on a minute too long for Tony's liking.

After what felt like an eternity for Tony, Brian released Tony's lips. He was smiling and he hugged Tony close, placing a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"Go take your shower," he said, his breath on Tony's neck. "you'll find clean clothes on the bed when you come out."

Brian let go of Tony with a small peck on the other man's cheek. He saw Tony closing the bathroom door before leaving the bedroom.


End file.
